We will develop and evaluate a tool designed to support the collection of rich data for performing a Functional Behavior Assessment (FBA) in schools focusing specifically on children with autism. The proposed archiving system will permit educators to record only those data or behaviors judged to be important for later retrieval and review. The "experience buffers" described provide an alternative for recording that allows educators to get critically needed records without the tedious tasks of manually documenting all of the details and without 100% video recording. In phase I, we modified our preliminary system for use in a school environment with the aid of advice from focus groups, identified the potential privacy/legal hurdles, and assessed feasibility in a small pilot study. Each of these specific aims was met. In phase II, we will evaluate the system in a more rigorous manner, applying it to the study of a larger population of children with special needs, engaging 3 centers in the study to demonstrate universality and quantifying outcomes over a period of approximately one year. We will conduct studies to evaluate further the necessary training and background for instructors to use our system appropriately. The commercial potential of our system is high given the large and increasing incidence of children with special needs treated in school environments. Health benefits include capability for caregivers to access behaviors in a real school environment that should lead to improved behavior modification. Cost benefits include reduced time for caregivers to review behaviors of interest. We will develop and evaluate an archiving system to permit educators and caregivers to record only those behaviors judged to be important for later retrieval and review. The "experience buffers" described provide an alternative for presenting behaviors of children with autism in their usual school environment. Health benefits include improved behavior modification based upon capability for accessing behaviors in a real school environment for immediate or later review. Cost benefits include reduced time for caregivers to review behaviors of interest. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]